The Will (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Wedding Scene 1 : Memorial Hospital (Cecil's bedroom) Cecil has died, and Alexis is now a grieving widow. The only person in the hospital to comfort her is Jeff. For all the power and wealth Cecil had, he only had two people that close to him. Alexis, who probably did marry him for the money and for revenge against Blake; and Jeff, the boy he raised who loved and hated him at the same time. Scene 2 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Blake, still angry about Michael Torrance's visit, receives a call from Krystle. Jeff has just told her Cecil is dead. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Blake tries to confort Jeff over Cecil's loss. When Jeff leaves the room, Krystle comes in. She remembers when Cecil warned her about Blake. But in the end, he was wrong. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery/Hall/Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff says to Fallon that her father informed him that she wants to leave Denver with the baby - without Jeff. He will not allowed that. If she wants to leave, fine, but without L.B. And besides, he is furious that she told that to her father before him. He is still her husband. Not for long, she says, she will be a Carrington again in a few time. But before she drops the Colby name, can she just show up to Cecil's funerals, asks Jeff. Fallon is shocked about the news. She did not know that Cecil died. Scene 5 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Even though she will not admit it, Alexis is very anxious to see what Cecil left her in the will. She seems overly obsessed about the reading of the will. When Fallon stops by to offer her condolences, Alexis finds it less than sincere and chastises Fallon for not wanting to attend the wedding and not telling her about L.B. Alexis accuses Fallon of only feigning concern because her mother is about to become a very rich woman. Fallon answers back she doesn't need Alexis's money - she has Blake's. Scene 6 : La Mirada (Lobby) Michael/Adam tries to reach Alexis on the phone. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Joseph sees two maids reading and talking about an article on Alexis' wedding. They call Alexis the "black widow" and the "praying mantis". Joseph tells them to go working instead of reading rags but once they are out, he reads the article and wonders what she plans to do now that she is wealthiest woman of Colorado. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Hallway) Fallon tells Blake that she will take a look at one the Denver-Carrintons holdings today - La Mirage Hotel. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Patio) Krystle sees that something is upsetting Blake. She already sensed it with she phones him. Blake tells her about the meeting with Michael Torrance. Krystle asks why he can be so sure that Michael is not Adam. Blake says he is not someone that can be trusted. Scene 10 : La Mirada (Lobby) While visiting La Mirada, Fallon, once again, runs into Michael/Adam and he convinces her to have a drink later. Scene 11 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Fallon tells Blake she wants to run La Mirada and if Blake allows her to - she will remain in the mansion with L.B. Also, Fallon will delay filing for divorce but she wants separate bedrooms. Blake is surprised she choose La Mirada since the hotel was part of a deal he made some years ago. It is not money-making so he thought of selling it. But maybe Fallon can to something for that. Fallon says she can and by the way she returns immediately to the hotel. Scene 12 : Denver-Carrington (Jeff's office) Blake goes to see Jeff and tells him what Fallon has just told him. Again, Jeff is annoyed that Fallon did not tell him herself. Scene 13 : La Mirada (Bar) Fallon still refuses to give her name but it does not prevent her from mentioning that she likes to sleep naked... Michael/Adam is even able to steal a kiss, but Fallon leaves after that. However, Jeff - who came to speak to Fallon after Blake told him where Fallon can be found now - saw her with Michael/Adam while they were drinking champagne (but he did not see them kissing). Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Before Blake leaves for Denver-Carrington, Fallon knocks at his door and says she will need to some him when he has a moment. She wants to redecorate the hotel but she needs him to finance her project. After Blake leaves, Fallon tells Krystle that she does not seem enthusiastic about it. Krystle tells her that she just hopes that Blake will not delude himself and that she will be serious about that. Since he sounds like a challenge, Fallon is even more decided to succeed. Scene 15 : La Mirada (Lobby) Michael/Adam is ready to leave Denver since he was rejected by Blake and could not find Alexis. But he sees a news report on Cecil's funeral and the prospect that Alexis will soon become a very wealthy woman convinces Michael/Adam to remain in Denver. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Fallon asks Joseph if he does not mind that Jeannette is taking care of L.B. rather than doing what she used to do. Joseph does not mind. Then Jeff comes in and let Fallon know that he saw her with some guy at La Mirage. Now he understands why she insists on having separate bedrooms. Also, he does not believe that Fallon will succeed in her job - she's too selfish and self-centered. But Fallon says he is not a good judge of people - he was completely wrong with Susan. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Cecil has a surprise for Blake and Krystle at the reading of his will and wants the two of them to be there. Blake is game. Scene 18 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) When Krystle arrives early, Alexis accuses Krystle of having some sexual relation with Cecil and that she pursued Blake after Cecil rejected her. In return, Krystle accuses Alexis to have forced Cecil to marry her. Scene 19 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) The will is read. Cecil's cook gets $10,000 and a years salary. His executive secretary of 18 years, Katherine, gets $50,000. The rest goes to Alexis unless she fails to produce a Colby heir. In that case - she gets half and Jeff gets half. Cecil's surprise for Blake is the tape of Blake yelling at Logan Rhinewood from the hotel room. Blake learns that Cecil is Logan and Cecil entrusts Alexis to finish the job of destroying Blake that he started. Of course, Blake believes Alexis is involved and the feud between the two is back on. Scene 20 : ColbyCo (Lobby) Jeff can't believe his uncle tried to kill Blake. Scene 21 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Alone, Alexis is angry that Cecil has put her in charge of destroying Blake. She cannot do it alone. Then she turns to see Michael/Adam, who tells the story of his kidnapping and how he might be Adam Carrington. He also tells Alexis that Blake rejected him and would not be surprised if she did so also. This time, Adam uses the silver rattle and presents it to Alexis. Alexis is too emotional to say anything but Michael/Adam gives her an out - to come visit him at La Mirada if she believes he to be her son. Next Episode : The Siblings